The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
A fold line image and a folding sequence image are printed on some origami paper. The fold line image indicates a to-be-folded position and a folding manner. The folding sequence image indicates sequential order of folding of a fold line. The fold line image is distinguished by color in a manner that fold lines that are to be simultaneously folded in the same folding manner are colored in the same color.